Tears of Light and Dark
by Pharaoh'sCrystals
Summary: Yami holds secret rituals alone in his soul chamber. sucky summary! just click and read its really good! my friends like it!YamiXTeaCOMPLETED Expect a Sequal
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

Once again Yami stood in the darkness of his soul room. The erie dark surroundings comforted him to no end. He leaned against one of the cold old cinderblock walls and sighs in agony. When had it become such pleasure?, he wondered to himself. Being sure not to wake the little one. He slowly drew the knife closer, as he had done previous times before, and watched as he allowed it to cut deep into his skin. He watched disdainfully as the blood rolled down his wrist and hit the ground with a plop. It formed a little puddle as it slowly dripped away, till there was only the remains of dried out blood. Each drop signified one second of torment, one second of pain. He let the chrisoms of tears fall down his cheeks as he suffered in the dark...........

PART ONE!

"Good Morning, Yami!" Yugi smiled cheerfully.

"Good Morning, Yugi." Yami smiles halfheartedly. Known by only him, Yami had been up most of the night suffering with pain deep down. He silently watched Yugi get dressed for yet another Saturday with Tea.

"Your turn, Yami! It's Saturday. Your day to be free." Yugi smiles as he slips on the puzzle and transforms to Yami.

Yami sighs and looks in the mirror, his face was pale and he had light, dark circles around his eyes. He first picked up a wrist cuff and places it over his left wrist and winces in pain when he sees the scar he left the night before. He closes the clasp and fixes it so its just right. He sighs with little satisfaction as he stares at his image in the mirror.

"So Yami? Anything up with you lately?" Tea asks as they walk through the park.

"Not much." Yami sighs. Unless secret unknown rituals at night mean anything to her, he adds silently.

"You haven't been yourself lately." Tea says looking concerned at her dear friend.

"I haven't been able to sleep." Yami sighs hoping he wasn't lying. He really wasn't! He hadn't slept well for a week now.

"How come?" Tea asks as she sits on the nearest park bench.

"Maybe its overwhelming me to be so far away from my time." Yami sighs as he sits too. Tea grew more concerned with the distant look in his eyes. "Maybe it's stress."

"I don't know...." Tea says uneasily. "You always seem in pain. Yugi's been concerned lately and told me to ask about it."

"There's nothing Tea!" Yami snaps.

Tea was all taken aback but she continued to push on, "Yami you know, I am here as kinda like a sister for you. If you want to talk about you problems and feelings. You can tell me. I wont tell a soul" Tea swears.

"A sister?" Yami wonders allowed.

"Yes I guess..............." Her voice sounded distant. She knew deep down she wanted more than the brotherly love. She wanted true love!

"I really never thought of you as a sister." Yami says as he stands up and picks two apples from the nearest tree. He hands her one and sits back down.

"Well, it sounded good five minutes ago but.................." Tea's voice trailed off as she bit into the apple.

For a long while there was awkward silence. Finally Tea's voice could be herd. "Oh Yami, I cant take it!"

"Whats wrong Tea?" Yami asks concerned.

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong?! You cant see it!?" Tea says as she explodes after she throws away the apple core.

"See what?" Yami asks.

"I love you!" Tea says as she stands in silence with her hands by her side and the tears running freely.

"Oh Tea." Yami sighs as he walks towards her and embraces her with a hug.

"Yami," She whimpers as she lets him hold her for a moment longer.

"Well, Tea, if that's how you feel. I might as well tell you." Yami smiles helplessly as tears rim his eyes.

"The burden is easily carried by two instead of one." Tea offers as she watches Yami unclasp his writs cuff. "Yami!" Tea cries as tears slide down her cheek as she covers her mouth. "Why?"

"I............ I.... don't know." Yami says ashamed as he runs a line down the scar.

"Yami," Tea sighs as she too rubs her index finger up and down the scar line. "If this is how you feel, please share it with me." Her eyes were glassy and hurt at the same time. "Dont hide it from me. I want to help."

"I know Tea. I know." Yami cries as he pulls her back in for a hug. She allows herself to lean up against his muscular chest and take in the warmth he gave off.

"Yami..." She sighs again.

"Just don't tell the little one." Yami warns.

"I wont." Tea promises.

"Thank you." Yami smiles.

"So, Yami how was your time with Tea?" Yugi asks before bed that night.

"It was nice." Yami put it. Feeling better than he had this morning. He held his wrist behind his back so little Yugi couldn't see. His grip tightened as he remembered his afternoon with Tea.

"Well, goodnight." Yugi smiles as he pulls the covers over his head.

"Good night, little Aibou." Yami smiles as he pats Yugi's head. His image fades as he returns to his sould room in peace.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi calls. "Pharaoh?!" His voice echoes through the many hidden chambers some visible some shadowed by the night. "Pharaoh! Where are you?" He cries. He runs along one of the staircases and up one side and opens all of the doors. In one of the rooms something catches his eye. Something shiny. It was a knife! "Whats this?" Yugi wonders allowed as he walks over and picks it up. The room he had entered was directly across from his own minds chamber! It was the Pharaoh's chamber! What was he doing with a knife!

"Yugi! Yugi!" A voice calls from above him. "Wake up Yugi!"

"Yami," Yugi smiles.

"Yes, Yugi, its alright. It was only a bad dream. Are you alright?"

"Yes." Yugi nods as he turns over on his side and closes his eyes once again. What had just happened? He had forgotten everything that had just happened! What had he found in his partners' soul room? He wasn't quiet sure.

"Sleep well Yugi?" Yami asks as he sits on Yugi's bed and watches Yugi go about his daily business.

"Ohh, yeah! I guess." Yugi smiles. "Hey Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Whats in your soul room?"

"N.... nothing but deep dark labyrinths. Why?" Yami looks concerned.

"Because I had a weird dream last night and I found something in your room. But your voice woke me up. So I don't remember." Yugi explains.

"Nothing but many unknown tunnels." Yami lies.

"Oh, maybe it was just an illusion." Yugi shrugs.

"Well, I must go for a walk now............ are you coming?" Yugi asks as he starts to head out the door.

"Sure." Yami smiles as he adjoins with Yugi and the two walk out the door.

"So, Yugi, how is school treating you?" Yami asks as he invisibly walks through the park with Yugi by his side.

"Now that we have befriended Tristan and Joey school is a breeze!" Yugi smiles up at his partner.

"That's good."

"Yeah! Hey life hasn't been to bad for you has it?" Yugi smiles as he walks backwards keeping his eyes on Yami.

"I guess not. I have met you and made many friends. I helped make a name for us too." He smiles.

"You also found someone you like more then just an acquaintance or close friend." Yugi kids.

"Yeah! You." Yami smiles as he punches Yugi in the arm.

"Come on now Yami." Yugi sighs.

"What?!"

"I'm not stupid! We share one mind!! When you dream a dream I dream that same dream!!" Yugi says as he hits himself upside the head.

"What's that supposed to mean??" Yami asks all taken back.

"You like someone!!" Yugi says as he draws an invisible heart in the air. "I know this because I like her too!"

"Oh.... Tea."

"NO!! Not oh... Tea!" Yugi mimics. "It's _Oh! Tea! Yes Yugi! That's right."_ Yugi sighs dreamily as he turns around and walks right again.

"What ever, Yugi. I'm going to go back in the puzzle and see if there's any explanation for your dream last night." Yami smiles.

"Sure, Lover boy!" Yugi laughs.

"That's not funny!!! Good bye!" Yami laughs.

"I know! Good Bye." Yami disappears and Yugi continues his walk.

PCrystals: Thats all for chapter one. Email me and tell me what you think. It's kinda short and sorry if its confusing!

Yami: Why am I always the victim tO feed your girlish mind on false information. Such as cutting, dying and that sort?

PCrystals: Because I love you Yami! stands up and prepares to throw her arms around him and embrace him in a hug.

Yami: Oh Shi- ducks for cover.

PCrystals: Well anyway, shouldnt take that long to get part two out. Hope you liked part one and cant wait for part two!!

Yami: Remember, Pharaoh'sCrystals does not own YUGIOH or any of the characters. She wishes she did. And if she did she would be rich- which she's not- and famous- which once again shes not. Even if she did own us it would have never made it to America all cut up as it is now. But it would infect teenage and adult minds and turn them to MUSH!! Wahahahahaha!

PCrystals:OK looks annoyed Anyway, hope you like it!

PART TWO!

"Tea?" Joey calls. "Wheres Yugi?" He runs twards her with a worried look on his face.

"What?" Tea says as she turns to him. "What do you mean?"

"Yugi wasnt here for Homeroom classes." Joey's eyes looked upset and Tea could tell Joey thought Yugi was in some kind of trouble.

"Dont worry Joey." Tea assured him. "Yugi told me at lunch he was going to leave and go home, he didnt feel that well. He doesnt want to be bothered so.... just leave him alone." Tea lies.

"Thanks Tea. Atleast he tells _someone_ where he's going!" And with that Joey stomps off.

"That was close!" Tea sighs. She pulls off her backpack and stuffs her extra books inside. She puts it back on her back and begins to run. "I've gotta go find him! Before it's too late!!"

Yami sits on the park bench with his head held in his hands, crying. The cherry blossom petals land all around him and his skin shivers with the so- called "soft" feeling of the flower petal. He lets the tears fall freely as he removes the Millenium Puzzle from around his neck and throws it on the ground to a nearby tree. He didnt want little Yugi to find out what he was doing. Then he opened up his school back and pulled out a knife. He just couldnt help it! Instead of his wrist ,this time, he rolled up his pant leg and placed the knife to his skin. Then he pulled back and realized people walk through the park. They would see him. So once again he rolled his pant leg back and and removed his wrist cuff. Right next to the last one he drew out another, clean stright line and watched the blood trickle down. "There." He sighs with the tears coming full spead.

"Yami, no!" Tea cries as she watches him suffer from behind the tree. "He cant to this!" Crystal lines form at the rims of her eyes as she stands and watches him suffer in silence. She steps away from the tree and begins to pace towards Yami. "Yami dont." She whispers. "Please Yami dont!" This time it was louder. "Yami! You cant do this!" This time it was loud enough to hear. Yami looked up with tears in his eyes and stared stright into Tea's tears. "Please dont." She whispers as she runs and sits on the bench next to him ."Please dont do this. There has to be another way!" She cries on his shoulder.

"There isnt Tea." Yami sighs as he rests his head ontop of hers.

"There just has too." She sighs as her tears subside to little heart- filled sighs.

"I dont know, Tea." Yami cries once more.

Here come Mr. Annoying again!" Yami sighs to himself as he stands at the school gates waiting for the rest of the crew. Yami had left Yugi in the puzzle at home so they could go prepare his birthday party. It seemed to him the only one who understanded him was right by his side holding on to his wrist cuff, Tea. Why couldnt they see? He sure was glad they couldnt see for what ever reason he may have.

"Yami?" Tea asks looking up at him.

"Yes Tea?" Yami looks down to her.

"Why cant we just plan the party? Just you and me?"

"It was Tristan's idea. Not mine." Yami says as he looks straight ahead to see Joey and Tristan punching eachother in the arms as they make their way to him and Tea. _Even with Tea here by my side I still feel lonely. Why? Cant they see I'm suffering! Is it not visable to their low populated heads?_ He asks himself. He never really liked being around Joey and Tristan. Not only because they had once, before the puzzle was built, tourtured Yugi with their bulling and beat him up several times. Why did Yugi like them, He wondered. Why must he have picked _them!_

"Are you alright Yami?" Tea asks looking concerned.

"I've been better." He stares straight ahead as Tristan and Joey approach.

"He Pharaoh! Hey Tea!" Joey smiles his annoying smile.

"Hi Joey. Hi Tristan." Yami sighs not makeing eye contact.

"Hi." Tea smiles fakely. She started to catch on that Yami really didnt want to be with Joey and Tristan and she found it quite contagious.

"So, what should we do?" Tristan asks.

"Yami and I will go to the store and get supplies." Tea vollenteers looking at Yami. Who nods his head in agreement. "And you two go get a cake!"

"Gotcha!" Tristan and Joey run off towards the store leaving Yami and Tea by themselves.

"Well, lets go Yami!" Tea smiles as she acomplished part one of her new plan.

"Thank you Tea." Yami smiles.

"You know, that feeling, you know not being around Joey and Tristan, its contagious. I felt really weird around them. I didnt even want to be around them." Tea sighs.

"Heh." Yami laughs.

"So what should we get him?" Tea asks once the two are in the store.

"I dont know but, I need a long sleeved shirt while we're here."

"Lets get him a shirt then!" Tea kids.

"Fine by me!" Yami sighs as he heads for the shirt isle.

"I was being sarcastic but if you want..." Tea left the sentence unfinished. They fiddle in the shirt isle for thirty minutes and finally find a shirt for Yami and find a nice new one for Yugi. It was a long sleeved black tutle neck. Yami had remembered Yugi said he needed one so he bought it from him and Tea.

"Next the party store!" Tea smiles with light enthuseasm.

"What will we need there?" Yami asks.

"Well get wrapping paper, party plates, paper cups and napkins and uhhhhhhhhhh................ I think thats it!" Tea shrugs.

"Well lets go." Yami sighs as he grabs a shopping basket.

"Hang that up here." Tea orders Joey and Tristan who were standing on a ladder holding a Happy Birthday banner. They nailed it in with two thumb tacks and looked down at Yami and Grampa for approval. They both nodded and Joey and Tristan stepped down the ladder.

"Whats next?" Joey asks rubbing his hands together anxious to be Mr. Handy man.

"Well...." Tea starts looking around the room. "I think thats all. She looks at the dark blue table cloth cover table with the cake and presents on it. Next she looks at the banner and then back at Yami. "Thats all right?"

"I think so." Yami nods.

"Well bring out the birthday boy!" Joey says with a drum roll of his fingers.

"Joey! Not On my table!" Grampa shouts.

"Sorry Gramps." Joey backs away and pats the glass table with a sweatdrop.

"I'll be right back." Yami sighs.

"I'm coming too." Tea adds as she and Yami head into the hallway and up the stairs. Yami begins to walk up the steps towards Yugi room to get the puzzle when Tea stops him. "Yami wait!" She whispers as she grabs his wrist.

"What?" He asks as he turns to face her.

"Come with me." Tea smiles. She pulls him back down the steps and they head, unnoitced, into the living room. Tea sits on the green leather couch and pulls Yami down with her.

"What is it?" Yami asks as sits comfortably on one end of the couch.

"Oh its really nothing I just wanted to get you by yourself. That seems to be when your happiest." Tea sighs. She brings him in and hugs him tightly to her.

"There really is no time when I'm actually happy. Only when I have to be." Yami cries into her hair. "And you know that."

"Yes I know, but my mind doesnt want to take that for a fact. I know somewhere deep down theres a happy Spirit of the puzzle that I used to know." Tea cries into his shirt.

"I wish too. But nothing I wish for comes true......... only one wish came true but Yugi seems to be the luckiest." Yami sighs as Tea lets go and she leans back on the one end of the love seat.

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_"If only I had one wish...... One single wish is all I ask." Yami prays to the stars sitting ontop of the game corners roof. His spirit was not visible to anyone but himself. His feelings known by only him and the one single slash across his wrist. "Have I ever wished on a shooting star?" He wonders recalling what Tea had asked him only a week before. He looked down back into the window and saw Yugi sleeping peicefully in his bed. "If only I could find someone to love.... someone who will understand me. Someone special, someone who I can tell my secret and wont care because their love for me will withstand the test....... Someone to love....."_

_**- END FLASHBACK-**_

"Yami?"

"Uh?" He starts. "Oh sorry I had only a flashback. I'm glad I remembered. Or there is no point in going on."

"What was your flash back?" Tea tilts her head to the side.

"I was sitting alone on the rooftop of the game shop while Yugi was sleeping and I wished on a shooting star for someone to love." Yami recalls.

"Yami..." Tea starts.

"And so a month or so later, you came out and told me how you felt and your love for me withstood the test when I told you my secret." Yami confesses.

"Yami........" Tea sighs as she hugs Yami once more. She stands from the couch and Yami follows. He hugs her close and his lips meet hers in a compassionate kiss. Tea breaks the kiss and blushes. "Yami... we shouldnt." She frowns.

"I know but-"

"No buts Mister." Tea points her finger at him sarcasticly. "Now lets go get the birthday boy and I'll save you a piece of cake for later if you meet me in the park at 6."

"Will do! Alone or accompanied?" He asks.

"Aloone." She drags the "o" out.

"Fine." Yami sighs as he and Tea make their way back up the steps and into Yugi's room. Once inside Yami grabs the puzzle and drops it over his neck. A light flashes and Yugi's back in control.

"Finally!" Yugi smiles. "It's been two long days inside that puzzle. Hello Tea."

"Hello Yugi! Are you ready to go down? I have a surprise for you." Tea smiles.

"A surprise?" Yugi tilts his head. "Oh by the way, did you happen to get any lead out of Yami?" He asks.

"..." Tea hessitated for a moment. "N-no." She bows her head in shame. She hated to lie to her bestfriend. But at the same time she hated to be disloyal to Yami as well.

**PCrystals: Ahh.... the feeling of hurt... the feeling of hate.... the feeling of LOVE! I wish I could feel it. sniffle**

**Yami: Dont worry. Someday and somewhere.**

**PCrystals: Looks at Yami hatefully Thanks for the love Yami!**

**Yami: Your just jelous cuz I love Tea! **

**PCrystals: No I hate Tea! Because you love her and that means you dont love me!**

**Yami: Nope! I think your jelous!**

**PCrystals: You little bas-**

**Yugi: Alright! ALRIGHT! Enought you two! steps between**

**Serena: I'm scared Yugi! whispers**

**Yugi: me too! cries**

**Yami: Hey? Where'd you come from? hearts in eyes.**

**Serena: Backs away Im PCrystals alter ego... back off. Personal space!**

**PCrystals: Thinking Hmmmmm Pharaoh likes Serena. Perfect revenge! outloud OOOOOO! Yami is CHEATIN of Tea! Im gonna tell her! Im gonna tell her! TEA!! Come here!**

**Yami: no! Dont tell her! I cant help it! slips Serena a peice of paper with his phone number on it I just cant help it! begs on knees infront of PCrystals.**

**Tea: Whats going on in here?**

**Yugi: Yami just told us how much he loves you. smiles while holding PCrystals mouth shut.**

**Tea: blinks Oh...... Ok. walk away.**

**PCrystals: Gasps for air. Somebody gimme a Tea plushie!**

**Serena: Oh no! Another craving. Throws a Tea plushie at PCrystals.**

**PCrystals: burning Tea doll. Burn Tea BURN!!!!!! Whahahaha!**

**Yami: She offically lost it.**

**Serena: Yea!**

**Yugi: She's cute when she's a lonatic.**

**Everyone: LOOKS at Yugi**

**Yugi: What?**

**Yami: Oh nothing! continues to watch Tea's plush finish burning in the fire.**

**Yugi: Yami why do you carry your cell phone number on a little peice of paper like that?**

**Yami: well uhhhhhh........... because!**

**Yugi: Your thinkin of breakin up with Tea arent you? looks interested**

**Yami: No!**

**Yugi: yes**

**Yami Shut the Hell up! screams in Yugi's face**

**Serena: YAMI! Back off!**

**Yami: Yes Maim! sweat drop....**

**Yugi: laughs behind his back**

**PCrystals: Anyone have a pillow?**

**Yugi: Why? looks suspicous**

**PCrystals: Cuz after all that burnin I'm tired!**

**Everyone: anime drop!**

**Yugi: Good Bye everyone. Hope you liked Part Two! Maybe theres a part three! I hope- inturrupted by PCrystals**

**PCrystals: You should be ashamed!**

**Yami: Why?**

**PCrystals: Cuz you have a hidden stash of Crunch bars you never told me about!**

**Yami: WHAT?! I dont even like crunch bars. Looks annoyed. Turns to Serena Whats wrong with her?**

**Serena: I think she's delirious. She's been up all night doing who knows what she blocks me out of it. She's been writting alot tho! From what I know shes been writing this story. So thats why its out earlier than usual.**

**Yami: Oh.**

**Serena: She hasnt had much sleep.**

**Yami: Thats why. taps his head knowlingly.**

**Serena: I can sometimes hear her think and thats when the memories come...**

**Yami: What memories? anime sweat drop**

**Serena: Nothing like that. Their of her life, Stupid.**

**Yugi: Serena... dont go any further.**

**Serena: Why?**

**Yugi: Cuz she's delirous....... just give her a dumb pillow from the couch and let her sleep!**

**Yami: I'll get it!**

**Yugi: Good leave us alone!**

**Serena: Once PCrystals wakes up she'll write more but until then.............**

**PCrystals: mumbles sleepily Good Night!**

**Yami: whispers Oh yea! PCrystals doesnt own Yugioh. **

PART THREE! IS HERE E!

**PCrystals: Back again! Lets count to ten!**

**Yami: Uhhh how bout not!**

**Yugi: seriously. Waking up to go somewhere fun is one thing but wakin us up at five to write the dumb story! Ahhh!**

**Serena: I know. She could at least have common curusey!**

**PCrystals: Oh well! Time for Part Three. It's called: One Lie too Many**

**ONE LIE TOO MANY**

"Tea? Tea? Are you alright?" Yugi asks after first period.

"_Just say yes and calm his nerves."_ Tea tells herself. "Yes Yugi. Everythings fine. Yami's fine, I'm fine, your fine! We're all fine!" She glues on her fake smile and head to gym class. _"ZLucky for me drama runs in the family!"_ She kids herself.

"Ms. Gardener, I see you have signed up for the charity run." Miss. Aderson smiles.

"Yes Maiam." Tea nodds.

"Who else here has signed up?" The teacher asks twenty other girls in Tea's gym period. No one raised their hands.

"No one! NOONE! Is Tea the only one? Thats sad." She sighs.


	2. One Lie Too Many

**CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!**

**PCrystals: Back again! Lets count to ten!**

**Yami: Uhhh how bout not!**

**Yugi: seriously. Waking up to go somewhere fun is one thing but waken us up at five to write the dumb story! Ahh!**

**Serena: I know. She could at least have common curtsey!**

**PCrystals: Oh well! Time for Part Three. It's called: One Lie too Many**

**ONE LIE TOO MANY**

"Tea? Tea? Are you alright" Yugi asks after first period.

"_Tell him the truth! Tell him NO"_ Tea tells herself. "Yes Yugi. Everything's fine. Yami's fine, I'm fine, your fine! We're all fine" She glues on her fake smile and heads to gym class. _"Lucky for me drama runs in the family"_ She kids herself.

"Ms. Gardener, I see you have signed up for the charity run." Miss. Anderson smiles.

"Yes Maim." Tea nods.

"Who else here has signed up" The teacher asks twenty other girls in Tea's gym period. No one raised their hands.

"No one! NO ONE! Is Tea the only one? That's sad." She sighs. "Well best of luck to you, Tea." The teacher nods.

"Thank you." Tea bows her head as she received many odd and envying looks from the other girls. The girls gym period went about as normal as possible, they had a conditioning session for the hour they were there.

The solid yellow stone walls were the same as they always were. The misty smell and taste still stayed the same and darkness drifted in the air. Yami once again sat in the corner of his soul room staying as quiet as possible. No body said Pharaohs had to be strong all the time, right? His head was held by his arms which rested on his knees that he hugged close to his waist as he cried in silence. Was this what was to be? Him always crying? He didn't know himself, but for now he wouldn't think of anything else right now but him crying, he would have other people to think about later. "Why" He whispers low, though his voice echoes through the many, still not explored, chambers of the Pharaohs pyramid. "Why do I cry? Is there some unexplainable reason? Am I too worried about too many things" He wipes his eyes and stands up dusting himself off. He took a quick glance around the room being sure he didn't leave anything laying behind as he had before and having that risk of Yugi seeing it. He hoped Yugi would never find his secret. The last sorrowful slow tear fell down his face and faded as it reached his chin. Suddenly his knees buckled and he fell to the ground. Carefully picking himself up again he saw a small trickle of blood fall from his elbow as a reaction from his bare skin hitting the hard cinderblock ground. He felt somewhat relived as he watched the blood fall, slowly and satisfying his need for another color. Still, numb to the pain, he carefully wiped it and cleaned it slowly wiping it on his pants as he made his way out of his soul room and walked into Yugi's.

He sat on a small carpet in the middle of the young boys room and stared around. The surroundings had changed. The air was cleaner and smelled of fresh flowers instead of misty darkness and stale walls. He stared at the small child's play toys as he named each one and when Yugi had used them. He knew, none of them had been played with for many years but he did know Yugi often recalled playing with them when Yami was in control. Yugi would recall the past life of his that usually, if it weren't for Yami, he would've forgotten. The times he had spent with his parents before they died, the times he was with his Grandpa before he began school. But something caught Yami's eyes that he had never seen there before. He walked across the room, avoiding the many misfit toys, and bent over reaching under the bed and pulling a small dark blue note- book. He passed it between his hands many times and finally looked at it's cover. It read: Yugi's Journal. _Journal?_ Yami thought, _I didn't know Yugi kept a journal!_ He brought it back to the black mat in the middle of the room and sat down with it. He slowly opened to the middle and began to read an old faded page of the small book.

_Entry: 94_

_Dear Journal, What am I to do? Yami has taken over and I am here once again to remember my past. Unfortunately I really don't want to see any of these things in here. They bring back so many memories. Some good, most bad. Things I always had wanted to forget. But now that Yami's here I don't have a choice, I'd die of boredom if I only sat here staring at the walls of my soul room. I actually envy the Spirit of the puzzle. Why you ask? He is always the one who wins, the one who gets the title, the one whose strong, fearless and unbeatable person. He always makes the girls fall over, ask me how I know this, I have my reasons. He stole Tea's heart, she told me today she developed feelings for him and asked me if that was ok. Of course I said it was OK. It's her feelings, not mine. Though I wish she would see me in the light she sees him. But he's taller, more masculine, and cooler than me. If only he knew my past. If only he understood the pain I go through every time I'm in this dumb soul room._

Yami closed the small blue book and just stared at it. In disbelief that his Hikari could be so dark and in sadness because his Hikari had feelings he never showed and lies her always held to himself. He decided he was going to talk to him later. He was going to try his best to understand Yugi better, ask questions, BUT not mention anything about the little book. Of course he wouldn't want Yugi finding out that he had read his journal, if anyone including Yugi had ever read his, and he did keep one, he would be very upset and feel exposed. He would approach the subject by starting small talk the best he could. For now, he was going to wait for his Hikari to come home and let him out for awhile. (man it sounds like he's a dog!) He got up and quickly put the book back under the bed, where he had found it, and went back to sit on his mat.

"Cant believe we're stuck with Yugi again" Tristan whispers in Joey's ear.

"Shush you asshole! He's smart and he got beat up for us. We're trying to act nice and besides I consider him a friend and a very good one" Joey whispers back.

"WHAT? We're bullies! We beat people up not make friends with them" Tristan rages.

"Well, you may not! But I do. Yuge's a nice kid and really good at duel monsters might I add. But he needs friends! Not people called BACKSTABBERS" Joey shouts loud as the class looks at him.

"Joey? Is something wrong" The small boys eyes look at Joey with concern. His heart skipped a beat with sympathy for the poor kid. He thought Tristan was a true friend but BOY! Was he ever mistaken. Joey hoped he could help Yugi before Tristan hurt him.

"Back to work class" The teacher calls out as she recovers from the sudden outburst. The class had to copy a few notes from the board and amongst their groups they had to conduct an experiment for the science fair. Joey was in a group with Tristan, Yugi and another kid that went by the name of Yukasho. He was tall and thin with blond curls that hung slightly in his eyes. His deep blue eyes made the girls loose their breath, he was also on the track team for the school. He was fairly smart and creative.

_I'm with my friends at least!_, Yugi sighs to himself. He couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't have chose to sit with Tea today. He hadn't known they were going to be preparing their groups for the science fair. He glanced around the room searching for Tea. When he finally spotted her he sighs with relief. Her group was made of a bunch of girls she knew from her dance class and she was smiling, that's all that mattered to him. Yugi looked at each girls face thinking them by name. There was Tea, and going counter- clock wise he named them all. There was Janie, Tanya, Serena, and Mao. Janie was short and petite, much like himself, with long auburn waist length hair and dark blue eyes. Her bangs fell in her face and hid those eyes that so many boys love. Tanya was tall and lanky with short, choppy, thin blond hair, her neck was long and she was skinny. Her eyes were dark violet making her face seem pale and chubby, not like the rest of her body. Then, there was Serena. Serena was tall and thin, with a very attractive figure and a beautiful face. You never would have known about her past even if you talked to her. Her thigh length blond hair with black tips was thick and luxuriously soft and beautiful, her face was perfect and her cerulean eyes sparkled even when her bangs hung in her face. Mao. Mao was short and chubby with brown chin length hair and a chubby face. She wasn't very attractive but she had a nice personality. Hopefully Tea was doing good on her project, unlike him, who was sitting and day dreaming about girls! There's a change! Usually that's Tristan, Yugi would never do that. He wondered why he was just then. He shrugged it off and concentrated on the science fair project he had to do in less them a month.

"Hey, Yugi what are you doing" Tea asks as they walk home. "Yugi! YUGI" Tea asks. "Are you there"

"Uh? What? Oh sorry Tea. I was thinking." Yugi says showing no emotion at all.

"About what"

"I don't really even know." Yugi shrugs.

"Well, OK, but I have to go. I have dance tonight. I'll see Ya tomorrow"

"Bye, Tea." Yugi waves.

"Bye." And with that Tea runs off turning down the street towards the Dance Studio. Leaving Yugi standing in her dust feeling lonely and tired. He sighs hard and continues his walk home.

"Good day Yugi" Grandpa greets him.

"Hi, Grandpa." Yugi smiles. He takes off his sneakers in the hallway and heads toward the stair not even glancing at his Grandfather.

"Long day" Grandpa asks standing at the Shops counter.

_Tell him, Yugi. Tell him it was long! Maybe he can help_, Yugi urges himself inside his head. "No Grandpa. My day was fine" Yugi nods as he heads up the steps.

He opens his wooden door and shuts it closed behind him. He throws his back pack down on his desk, allowing the few papers to scatter as it hits the surfaces. He bounces on his bed and closes his eyes, retreating to his soul room.

Once in the hallway between his own soul room and Yami's he sighs and slowly walks into his own. "Hello, Yugi." Yami greets him.

"Hi Yami." Yugi smiles as he walks over to his bed and sits on it making himself comfortable. "Whats up"

"Nothing. Just been waiting for you." The Spirit smiles. To Yugi it didn't seem like a real smile, it seemed like one he placed on his face to make Yugi think he was fine. Yugi shrugged it off and looked at his other half waiting.

"Oh, sorry to keep you waiting."

"That's alright." Yami nods with a wave of his hand.

"Why were you waiting for me" Yugi asks tilting his head to the side as his heart began to pound in his chest.

'' Yugi" Yami starts. Yugi's heart feels like it's pounding it's way into his throat when he heard the next words. "Yugi, we need to talk." The Pharaohs face was straight, un-sarcastic and emotionless. He was serious, Yugi thought. I wonder what's wrong?

**PC: Wahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! I love cliffhangers. Dont you Yami?**

**Yami: No! I want more! **

**PC: Oh hush! Please! Reviews for me? pouts. I really need your reviews if you want another chapter. Please leave a review! On hands and knees with box in hand.**

**Yami: whispers PCrystals?**

**PC: Yea? whispers back.**

**Yami: You sound desperate.**

**PC: Oh. blushes. Well please leave me a review!**


	3. Dreams Finally Come True?

Haha! Chapter 3! Title: All I Asked For...? or

Dreams Finally Coming True...?

Another slice along his right wrist as he feels no pain but, watches the redness fall down the side of his hand and drop on the hard cement below him. The soul room surrounding him no longer brought comfort to him, nor did Yugi's soul room. Nothing anymore brought comfort to him but, Tea. There were times, though, when she wasn?t there to hug him and tell him things will be alright. Those were the times he was reminded of Yugi. Bringing him back to the talk they had a month or so ago after school, they sat for an hour and Yugi poured his heart out to Yami. Telling him all about how he felt. (except the part that he really didn?t like Yami)

((FLASHBACK))

"Yami! Your cool and all but I need to know I can do things on my own. Sometimes I feel insecure having you, kinda like my older brother, fight my fights for me. And when I come back to this dull soul room I remember the times before you came." Yugi sighs looking down at his shoes as he sits on the small bed in his soul room. It had been about 20 minutes since the sudden seriousness in the Pharaohs voice.

"Are they not good times?" Yami asks innocently. He looks up at Yugi on the bed and sees his eyes go dark.

"No, there bad times." He had begun to look up but Yugi pulled his head back down to the ground.

"Would you share them with me?" Yami asks softly. "I may help if I knew there were problems. I knew you were sometimes not happy, but your really good at hiding your feelings."

"I never meant for anyone to find out, but possibly there are some bad past memories, actually most of them are bad." Yugi admits.

"Yugi, tell me about your mother." Yami starts. "I have never heard about you family before."

"My mother, Caroline Mouto, died I?m not sure when. I remember it was a car accident though. Many dreams replay in my head when I sleep about flashing lights, the taste of blood, and a few crash noises. The crash happened when I was seven." Yugi frowns. "I cant remember anything before that, but there was my dad." He sighs uneasily.

"Tell me about him." Yami encourages as he stands up and walks over to the bed side where he sits next to Yugi waiting for his answer.

"My father? Whats there to know about my father? He abused me and my younger sister, Kiara. He was a drunk and was never there." Yugi says simply.

"Now, this is the first I've heard of Kiara. Tell me about her." Yami smiles soothing Yugi's urge to cry down to a minimum.

"Kiara was small. She never understood. I didn?t know much about her but, she was the only family I had. She always kept a smile on my face and always made the best. Her blue eyes and light blond hair with red highlights made her personality mysterious but, she was always in a good mood."

" What happened to her?" Yami asks.

"I sent her away." Yugi said flatly.

"Where?" Yami asks wide eyed.

"Far away. She wouldn?t even know me anymore. I changed her name and sent her to America." Yugi looks over to the big photo album, that laid wide open on the floor in the corner of Yugi's soul room. "I couldn?t stand the pain. I could stand my fathers sharp belt whips on me but, watching him hurt my sister was far more than I could take. And after he was done only a tear would fall before she was smiling again." That?s when a small tear fell from his eye.

"Yugi..." Was all Yami could say.

))End Flashback!((

I never knew about Yugi's sister, Yami says to himself. He wiped his wrist of and waited for the blood to stop flowing and then stood up. He exited his own soul room and walked into Yugi's quietly. He glanced over at the bed where Yugi, currently, slept. A small, weak smile crossed his face as he walks over and pulls the covers up tight around Yugi's neck. After, that?s when he walks over to the large photo album on the other side of the room as stares at it for a moment. On the dark blue front cover "Memories" was written in Light white letters in cursive manuscript. His small smile faded as he felt the cold book cover with his hand. Slowly he began to open the cover with icy cold hands and a little river of blood sliding down his wrist. He closed his eyes tightly and allowed the suddenly glowing pages to insert his brain. Pictures of Yugi's most recent events came into vision as he saw the small movies in his brain. One seems to affect him in the heart and seems to stick in his head.

((Flashback in Yami's head!))

"YUGIIIIIII!" A small girlish voice shouts from her parents bedroom. "Help me!" Yugi hears small fists pound on the closed door and tears fall from his eyes. Yugi, who was 10 and his sister Kiara, who was 8, were playing quietly when their father busted into Yugi's small neat room. The door had slammed open and his fathers round belly came to view. His beer stained wife beater and his long holey jeans with suspenders. He grabbed Yugi by the shirt collar and pulled him out the door dragging him along the carpet giving his small fragile legs big red rug burns as he made his way to the bathroom with his son.

"You stay here!" His fathers strong masculine voice had said as he tied Yugi to the towel rack after slapping his cheeks several times turning them red until he began to cry. Yugi's hands were tied behind his back and he had a rope tied around his whole chest that tied in a knot on the towel rack. Yugi's tears continued to fall but he managed small nod as his father walks out of the bathroom leaving the door wide open to tourture him. Then he heard Kiara's small snivels. He saw his father had her over his shoulder as he brought her to his mater bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Yugi flinched by the loud echo and his breath caught in his throat as he heard the many locks being locked on the other side of the door. After that, all Yugi had heard was his younger sisters small cries and a few gasps of pain and "No's" coming from her tortured body.

((End flashback in Yami's head.))

Another tear trickles down his cheek once more as the image fades and he closes the book softly being sure not to wake Yugi while he was sleeping. He walks back out of Yugi's boyish room and into his own soul room where he stares down at the many unexplored chambers.

Once more another Saturday came by quickly, Yami's day to be alone. Now a- days they didn?t have to be with Tea but, they usually were anyway. This time they went along the Domino Board walk and walk side by side sharing a funnel cake. (I 3 funnel cake!) "Yami how are you today?" Tea asks while licking her fingers of the fine, powdered sugar. He told her he was fine and then asked about her.

"I suppose normal. What about you?"

"I've been thinkin a lot I guess." Tea says as she unlinks arms with Yami and hands him the clean paper plate to throw in the trash can. She walks over to the railing of the boardwalk and leans over staring out into the ocean. Her chocolate, brown hair swaying in the small breeze that suddenly broke out her loose short sleeved black shirt caught itself in the wind and her long white silk dress began to flow in rhythmic patterns with the wind.

"Thinking? About what?" Yami asks after throwing the plate away and joining her on the rail.

"Oh, I don?t know, all kinds of stuff I guess. You know we have the science fair project due in three days and my dance recital tomorrow. By the way are you coming?" Tea asks turning to look at Yami with her sea reflected eyes.

He smiled at her. "I wouldn?t miss it for the world."

"Thanks Yami. This really means a lot to me." She hugs his waist as buries her head in his chest.

"I know Tea and I'd be glad to come." Yami smiles burring his face deep into her hair. She looks back up at him and kisses him quickly on the forehead then once or twice more on the cheeks as he returns the kiss on her cheek as he holds her closely.

"Now you will all see a small performance by our honored student who has a surprise in for her at the end of this performance. I now present you Miss Tea Gardner!" The Dance Instructor says as the black curtains part to reveal a young brunette teen with her hair pulled back in a tight ballet bun on her head and a long cotton flowing, blue skirt around her waist that ended at her ankles. She wore a tight black leotard over her upper body that was decorated with blue and green sequences that sparkled every time she moved. She stood in first position (heels together for ppl who don?t know dance positions.) hands softly at her sides waiting for the song to begin. The song began with a small a low flute playing its tune softly. Then the voice of Christina Agulara came in as she sang her song, Reflections. Tea's lips to sing the words of the song as she danced, she sang word for word going through her soft and graceful steps and the words flowed freely from her mouth... "Look at me... You may think you see who I really am... but you'll never know me...Everyday, is as if I play apart. Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world. But I cannot fool my heart..." She sang along only loud enough for herself to hear and as she spins on her toe shoes she stares out into the crowd and sees Yami, sitting in the front row next to her mother. Just in time for the chorus Yami smiles at her and she smiles back and begins to sing the song with all her heart for all to hear. At first her voice is a little shaky but then it comes clear. "Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show who I am inside...?" She does a few toe- toe- flats (dance steps exactly as it sounds.) and then a small twirl as her skirt flows in a perfect circle chasing after her body.

"That?s my girl..." Yami looks over to see Mrs. Gardner smile happily up at her daughter as a small tear rolls down her cheek. Yami leans over and wipes away her tear with his thumb causing her to look at him. He smiles and she smiles back patting his hand in hers.

"How long has Tea been dancing?" He asks softly. Mrs. Gardner smiles at him and then replies to his question.

"12 years now."

"Wow. She must love to dance." Yami says in disbelief.

"Yes she does. When she worked for that Burger restaurant she wanted to dance so much she cried at night." Mrs. Gardner admits.

"Really? She never seemed upset." Yami says his eyes wide.

"She?s very good with hiding her feelings. The only way I know is because I was coming to her room to say good night after a late night at work and I leaned my ear against her door and heard her crying about dance." Mrs. Gardner nods.

"I never knew that." Yami bows his head in embarrassment.

"Well, she seems always happy now." Mrs. Gardner lightens the moment as she turns her attention back to her daughter dancing on the stage.

"I hope I would hurt myself if she wasn?t."

"That isn?t necessary. She loves you and is so happy she finally has you for herself. So for that, Yugi, I thank you." Mrs. Gardner hugs him and he smiles and rightfully hugs him back. "She called me Yugi!" He laughs to himself.

"I wont pretend that I'm someone else for all time. When will my reflection show who I am inside...?" Tea sings as her voice travels through the crowd as she steps with grace being sure not to fall. The last note was coming and she was coming to the part she always messed up on. She looks at her dance teacher and she only smiles. She begins to sing the last line as she spins herself up onto one toe shoe and spins singing along: "When will my reflection show... who I am inside...?" The music ends and Tea closes her eyes as she stops herself from spinning and lands in a perfect arobask. (that?s one foot still on the ground while the other is out in the air... POINTED! ) She stays there for a moment and closes her eyes as she is relived when she hears the whole audience rise and clap at her performance. She goes back to second position and then she bows gracefully walking off the stage.

"Tea, please come back on stage." Her dance instructor orders. Tea wonders what?s wrong as she takes her place back on stage with her dance instructor, Miss Tanaka.

"Yes ma'am what is it?" Tea whispers her heart beating fast and her hands begin to shake violently.

"I would like to present you with something I got in the mail last week." She pulls an envelop out from behind her back and holds it out to Tea fixing her long black hair pushing it over her shoulder and her green eyes shining.

"W-what is it?" Tea asks her voice reflecting into the microphone and out into the audience.

"Open it silly." Tanaka smiles. Tea begins to break the seal of the envelope and then she pulls out a slim baby blue letter. She opens the letter and begins to read silently to herself. Finally she looks back at the audience then to her mother, than Yami, tears begin to fall from her eyes. "Well, Tea are you going to read it to us?"

Tea sniffs lightly as the microphone is held to her face as she reads the fine print on the letter.

"Dear Miss Tea Gardner,

We are happy to inform you that you were a special selected one to come and study at our school of dance in New York City. After coming to your last recital last year we were very lifted by your performance and would like you to come and dance for us. Please reply to this letter and great work on all the effort.

Signed,

NYC Dance Academy"

She finishes reading as she wipes the tears away from her eyes and holds the letter in her shaky hands. "Well, what do you think of that?" Tanaka asks.

"It's wonderful..." Tea says unenthusiastically as she stares into Yami's eyes with tears flowing down her own. Yami gets up from his seat and heads towards the exit.

"Well, you are an honored student Tea. I hope you will choose wisel-" She was cut off as Tea ran off the stage and behind the curtains. "Tea? Well she must be really excited!" Tanaka smiles hoping Tea was alright.

PC: Well? What now?.

Yami: I don?t know?..

PC: Omg! I had such a hard time writing Tea cuz all of the sudden I?ve been writing Anzu instead so it was hard! Hope you liked it. J

Yami: Pharaohs Crystals does not own Yugi or its characters but for now she holds the box for reviews if you want another chapter! Better review!

PCrystals: Here's a little sample of the next chapter: Memories...

"Tea, please! Just wait! Dont leave. I'm beggin you please dont leave me." Yami cries as he stands by Tea's limo.

"Yami, I cant. I must go. You'll survive without me!" Tea says her face straight and emotionless. No tears stung her eyes, as she had rehersed earlier. "Let's just cut it off!" She slices the air with her hand but she also slashed Yami's heart with her words. She slides into the limo's seat and closes the door as she sets her small backpack in her lap. A small drop of wetness falls on her pleated skirt as the limo begins to drive away. "What have I done?" She asks herself.


	4. Memories

Chapter 4 Memories

PC: Haha! This is the last chapter to this story BUT-

Yami: Last chapter? But its only 4 chapters!

PC: As I was saying... if you review a lot I will make a sequel!

Yami: Roll the stories and please review when your done! I wanna know what happens!

PC: Oh yes. There is one upsetting part so I will type it the best I can. I have never experienced someone doing this let alone do it myself so... lets just play it by ear! )(

"Should I go mama?" Tea asks her mother as she holds the small tears back that threatened her eyes.

"Tea, dear, its your own choice. Nobody can make it for you." Mrs. Gardner tells her daughter while caressing her soft rosy cheek.

"It's like a dream come true but I'll be leaving so much if I go to New York." Tea puts her head into her hands and shakes her head to rid the memories of things she'll leave here. Tea was sitting on her soft pink comforter of her bed and her mother sat at her computer.

"Like what Honey what will you leave behind?" Mrs. Gardner asks her as she sits back and stares at the poster on her daughters closet. It was a picture of the Dark Magician Girl hovering over the lovely city lights of New York City in the moonlit night. Stars fell over the black night sky as the crescent moon set the setting with a white glow.

"I'll miss my home, you and daddy. All my friends, my school and mostly I'll miss the love of my life, I'll miss Yami." Tea says as she said his name the words stung her heart and brought the tears at full speed.

"Who's Yami?" Her mother asks. "What about Yugi? I thought you loved him!"

"Yami is kinda Yugi but Yami is taller. You saw him mama he was sitting next to you at the performance yesterday!" Tea says in disbelief. She knew her mother would never sit next to a stranger.

"Well, he didn?t correct me when I called him Yugi." Her mother protested.

"He's so used to be called Yugi that it doesn?t phase him anymore. Mom Yugi's a really close friend but Yami is more. Yami lives inside Yugi's puzzle." Tea stops how was she supposed to explain this to her mother?

"That shiny thing Yugi always wears?"

"Yes. Look ma I don?t know how to explain it. The person in the puzzle has shares Yugi's body and they both share it. Yami's taller, darker and mysterious. Yugi is smaller and less courageous." Tea explains. She sees her mother tilt her head in confusion and sighs, "Never mind. Just forget about it." She stands from her bed and begins to pull her suitcase out of the closet. Then, she hesitates and puts it back.

"Well...?" Mrs. Gardner asks. "Whats it gonna be? This one and only chance to go dance your dreams out? Or staying here and... well... you know staying here!"

Tea ponders the question for a moment. Then she looks back at her mother and says, "I'm going. If Yami truly loves me he'll let me achieve my dreams." She pulls the suit case out farther and begins to pack.

That night Tea laid awake in her small bed and stared at the ceiling above her. She was beyond tired from packing all day put her eyes wouldn?t close, she folded her hands on her chest and sighs. Closing her eyes she reflects back on her years in Domino. Recalling all the good times, and most of the bad times. Remembering when she met Yugi and then Joey and Tristan. Then Yami came along and her world changed.

"Hey Tea! We found you a small place where you can practice dancing! Tea read the small card that she found in her locker with a picture of ballet toe-shoes on the front. "Awe, Yugi your so sweet." She says as she folds the small card and puts it in her blazer pocket. She gathered her books and slipped on her shoes and walks for the exit of the school.

Once there she wanders around inside the small dark basement of the old card shop and her hand touches all of the walls with care as the dust comes off on her hand. On the other side of the room she saw a small balance bar, she slowly walks over to it and her hands holds it tight. She practices her positions and gracefully holds herself as she does a few arobasks and such. Suddenly the door busts open to reveal the bright light from the sunny day and a shadow of a person. "Yugi?" She asks as she lets go of the bar and begins to walk forward.

"No sweet cakes!" The person says as he walks closer to Tea. Then his image was clear standing in front of Tea was a man around the age of 35 with dark shaggy hair hid under a black and green bandana his chin was rough with graying whiskers and his smile was some- what perverted. In his left arm he cradles a camera and in his right he held a gun. His right hand lifts to point the gun at Tea as he says, "Do what I say and I won' shoot." Tea stands still, cowering in the corner and begins to whimper in fear as the gun moves closer to her head.

"PUT that gun down!" A strong voice says from the entrance way.

"Who says I have too?" The perverted man asks.

"I did." The person comes in revealing a tri- colored head and a tall masculine body. He slowly lowers the gun from Tea's head and points it at the man.

"Yugi!" Tea cries.

"I'll tell ya what. Let's fight this like men with a game called Highest Star." Bigger Yugi says as he holds out a deck of duel monster cards.

"Fine." The strange man pockets the gun and Tea relaxes sending butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

"You pick the first top card and then I draw and who ever has the highest number of stars wind." Yugi smiles at the man as he shuffles the deck.

"Fine!" The man says keeping a keen eye on Yugi as he draws the top card from the deck. He looks at it secretively and smiles. "Now you pick yours."

"Alright." Yugi says. He begins to shuffle the deck once more and then draws the top card. Without looking at it a small eye glows on his forehead. "The Dark Magician never fails me." He smiles as he reveals his card to the strange man as he mutters swares under his breath and reveals his own card (find card!). "Looks like I win. And now," He says taking back his card. "Since you lost and you almost hurt and innocent soul you will pay a trip to the shadow realm for eternity!" Yugi begins to glow as she shouts the final worlds, "MIND CRUSH!" Then light envelopes the room and Tea shields her eyes from the brightness.

"Tea? Tea! Are you alright?" A small voice asks above her. "TEA!" The voice hisses. "Tea its me! Yugi!" Tea's eyes slowly open and there stands little Yugi looking down at her with worried eyes.

"Yugi." Tea whispers as she begins to stand up. "Where did he go?" She asks him as she looks around cautiously.

"He's gone." Was all Yugi could say.

"Where? How?" Tea asks.

"I - I'm not really sure myself Tea." Yugi scratches his head and smiles childishly at her.

"What did you do?" She asks him as they begin to walk out.

"I told you I'm not sure. I remember hearing you cry out and I remember saying your name and seeing you huddled in the corner with a gun to your head but anything after that I have no clue in the world!" Yugi shakes his head as they walk into the brightness of the day.

"Well, what ever you did... thanks."

"Sure anytime Tea." Yugi smiles up at her."

(end of dream!)

Tea hadn?t realized but she had slowly fallen asleep in the midst of her flashback or dream. Thinking of Yami truly made her relax remembering the first time she had seen the Spirit of the puzzle and being sure it wasn?t the last.

"What if she decides to leave?" Yami wonders aloud to himself in his soul room, that suddenly seemed more like a juvenile prison. He closes his eyes softly and remembers the happiness she always brought and when she helped him most...

(flashback)

"And I once again have drawn a monster card! Attack!" Yami commands his magician to attack once more. Weevil knelt down on the other side was out of life points and loosing his breath slowly since the seal of Orecalcous had taken him. Weevil had tricked the heart broken Pharaoh by telling him Yugi's soul lied in the card he held in his hands, Yami began to walk forward but Weevil had ripped it in two. This had made the Pharaoh mad! "Oh, today just isn?t your day!" Yami says as he draws another monster and points at the green headed boy once again. "Attack!" The monster, once more, attacks him. Then he drew one more card and pulled the Dark Magician Girl! "Look at this!" Anger and pain crowed his eyes with tears and blinded him of what he was about to do. "It's another monster!"

"Yami! STOP IT!" Tea jumps over onto his side of the moving train and grabs the card from his hand holding him close. Yami's bangs cover his eyes as she whispers soothing words into his ear. "It's alright. You won Pharaoh. It's over we can stop now. Calm down" She kept whispering into his ear holding him close to her body causing his shakyness to subside. Tears fell down his cheeks and landed on Tea's white blazer as she calmed the heart broken Pharaoh down.

(end flashback)

"Who would help me then?" Yami wonders as he opens his eyes once more. Ever since Tea had come into his life the cutting had subsided down to a minimum. It used to be a necessity to realize he was still actually living. Now he had Tea there to bring him back, who needed a switch blade or even a knife? Yami looks up at the never ending ceiling as if waiting for an answer but, when none came he looks back into his lap and sits in silence for a moment.

"I will." A small hollow voice says from his door way. Yami looks up from his lap and quickly dries away the tears with his jacket sleeve.

"Y-Yugi!" Yami says some- what surprised.

"That's what I'm here for. As your light I rid the darkness from your soul. I help you get by. A light and a dark put together turn to an even amount Pharaoh." Yugi says. This was more than Yami had ever heard Little Yugi say in a day. "With my lightness," Yugi took Yami's hand in his own and continued his sentence. "And your darkness we cant be separated." Yugi smiles up at Yami looking into the stern almost identical eyes. He releases Yami's hand and lets it fall back to his lap.

"T-Tea will leave soon." Yami stutters as he stares deep into the brick walls.

"Yes Yami and we will make it though. You and I." Yugi urges the words into his Dark's head. "We'll all miss her unless we can persuade her to stay."

"I- I wont get to tt-tell her..." Was all Yami could get out before his eyes betrayed him and leaked crystal shinning tear drops down his cheeks.

"Tell her what Yami?" Yugi's look was a look of concern and his voice, though patient, still had a hint of smoothness and anxiety that he seemed to be hiding from Yami.

"How I feel." Was all Yami could say before his cheeks turned pink as he looks at the ground beside him.

"Y-you like her. Dont you Yami?" Yugi asks his gaze diverting to the ground of the cement floor.

"Always have." Yami admits some-what sheepishly.

"Well..." Yugi starts but goes quiet for a moment more.

"What is it Aibou?" Yami asks over coming his embarrassment though he knew what the little light was going to say he acts as if he knows nothing.

"It's juts that... well you know! I do too." Yugi shrugs turning to the light of his soul room down the hall. In the small amount of light Yami could see the tint of pink on the smallers? cheeks.

"I- I know." Yami puts a hand on his partners shoulder. "I know." Yugi nodded in agreement to show the same pain in both of them.

"Why don?t we talk about the times we shared with Tea and think of a way to keep her if she decides to go." Yugi suggests.

"That?s a fine idea Yugi." Yami pats the spot up against the wall next to him and Yugi slouches over to sit next to Yami and lean against the wall.

"I remember, before you ever came, Tea always was my partner. Kickball when I was the captain she was the first I picked. Art projects, yup. Class helpers, MMMhmmm." Yugi starts. "In grade school she asked me to the Twerp Dance in 6th grade that was when I first realized I saw her as more than a friend." That was all Yugi said, then there was silence for a few moments.

"Well, when you were sacrificed for that big animal Dartz was summoning Tea tried to help me so much but all I did was push her away. She gave excuses on why Joey shouldn?t punch me every time I said I was sorry and even worried about me on the nights I was out late to bring me a blanket. If it wasn?t for my depression I would have gave into feelings then. Thinking that the whole reason I was here was to destroy the good was the whole reason I was here. Dartz had me under such pressure and so many attempts to stop wasn?t enough." Yami sighs and takes a break then continues on. "I never told anyone this but I think you should know..." Yami went on to tell his tale as the flashback plays in his mind. "Tea saved my life once..."

(flashback)

"Is this really right?" Yami asks himself as he stands outside the Trailer by the small wooden picnic table. Everyone was out exploring the desert, Yami had decided to stick behind. Tea was inside the trailer sleeping from a small cold she had caught the night she sat out with Yami before. The sky was clouded with black and gray storm clouds and the air was hot, sticky and humid. No wind blew nor did anything move in the desert, This is how I wish to die, Yami decides to himself. He sits down on the picnic table bench and holds the knife close to his wrist not wanting to cause any pain he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. Thinking all the bad things he remembers and he couldn?t remember Yami realizes this is his fate. Unable to hear the things around him he puts the cold knifes' edge to touch his soft skin and slowly begin to cut in. "YAMI!" Someone screeches from the trailers starts. "STOP IT!" Suddenly a force pulls the knife out of his skin and tosses it in the dirt near the front tire of the RV. "Why?" The female voice asks with her stuffy nose. "No Yami, please." Tea stands before him as he re-opens his eyes and stares down at his wrist. The cut was deep and blood pooled out around his veins. Fortunately he hadn?t hit any veins and he was breathing, Tea took off her loose baggy tee shirt and quickly and skillfully wrapped it around his wrist. Yami just stares blackly at her as she stands in front of him, half adorned in only a bra and long baggy pajama pants with tears stinging her eyes as she blinks them back to be able to see what she was doing.

"I- I'm sorry." Was all Yami could say. "W-what... hhhave I done...?" He asks in a low whisper. He had just almost lost his life for a small loose of his partner and feeling sorry for himself left him blinded to everything around him.

"Shhhh." Tea hushes him as he cries into her bare shoulder as she holds him close and rocks back and forth. Yami's face is red with embarrassment that the brunette was not fully clothed as she held him close to her and comforted him. His breathes became shorter and his eyes became red with too many tears as his cheeks remained stained with tears and his heart raced with pain and confusion. In the pit of his stomach Yami felt as though he would vomit but was slowly brought back by the small hum of the female who had her arms wrapped around him humming a small sad tune of Evanescence, MY Immortal.

"I'm sorry." Yami cries into her shoulder once more as his eyes close and his breathing slows.

(end flashback!)

"She saved me and for that, I'm forever in debt to her." Yami says emotionlessly as he stares straight ahead of him into the brick yellow wall. Then a few tears slide down his cheeks and he begins to cry. "Without you, Hikari, I am unable to see straight. But if I were to leave you, you would be able to survive perfectly without me." There was a few moments of silence as the minutes passed until Little Yugi spoke up,

"I think I am going to bed." He stands and stares down at his Yami and then begins for the door. Slowly he closes it behind him and heads to his own soul room where his soul rests and prepares for the next day.

Back in Yami's soul room, his tears had subsided into small sobs then into a small breath here and there until finally he was sound asleep against the cold hard wall. His mind wandered through an ancient place in the puzzle where he had never been as it slowly opens one of the mysterious doors and peers in he sees himself and Tea sitting close together on the floor under a wool blanket staring at a small square TV in front of them.

(dream)

"All these lovely times Yami. Cant believe they were all ours." Tea whispers into Yami's ear as he stares at the screen in front of him and nods. Slowly the pictures animate across the screen.

"Hey Yami! Your coming... right?" Tea asks the brave Pharaoh.

"mmmhmm. Give me a few moments." He stares at the artifact a moment longer and follows Tea out of the museum on their first attempt at a date.

"That was... interesting." Tea says after walking silently for a few minutes.

"Yes very." Yami nods.

"So your name is Yami and you are some ancient Pharaoh from 5 thousand years ago and you need to save the world from some evil nut case again?" She asks looking up at him as they walk along the shore line.

"I suppose we will find out." Yami smiles down at her. The two stop and stare out into the water as the sun begins to set over the ocean waves.

"It seems like a book to me." Tea says as she removes her shoes and stick?s her feet into the waves as they slowly rise up her legs.

"Why is that?"

"Well, you wouldn?t know, but when I read books things happen when you least expect them. They can be dramatic, the can seem so unrealistic they can be love stories or even mysteries." She looks back up at him. "Do you think yours has a love story in it?" Her cheeks turn a slight pink.

"Like a story within a story?" Yami asks grasping all she had said.

"Yes precisely." She nods still looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm not really good at predicting the future. How about I let you know when I know." He smiles down at her with love in his eyes and it shown into Tea's and made her fluttering heart calm and melt in his gaze.

(End dream.)

"Ohmigod." Tea sat up in bed. Her sheets were soaked with sweat and her hair was sticking to her forehead. Her breathing was labored as she took deep breathes in and out again.

Back in Yami's soul room his eyes jolt open and he stares around at his surroundings. "If that was a flashback... we never did that or had that conversation."

At the same time Tea said the same thing in her own bed. They both slowly lay back down and close their eyes once more. Putting the weird never occurring flashback in the back of her mind.

A Week Later

The sun shown fully down upon the freshly waxed limo that sat in Tea's drive way while the driver packed Tea's things neatly in the back trunk as Yami Yugi and the other stare and watch. The air was hot and the wind was humid, the day seemed too perfect for Tea to be leaving. All were silent until Tea came out of the house with her small book bag perched on her back and a wide smile on her face she hugged them all and gave Yami a small peck on the cheek. Tears welled in all of their eyes but they dare not say a word the butler opened the back seat of the black limo's doors and ushers for Tea to step in when Yami finally couldn?t stand it any longer. He breaks away from everyone else and walks up to Tea. Tears falling down his cheeks he only stares at her as she stands behind the door of the limo about to get in. "Please Tea..." Was all he could say.

"I'm leaving." She said simply closing her eyes so she wouldn?t have to look into his handsome amethyst ones.

"Tea, please! Just wait! Dont leave. I'm beggin you please don?t leave me." Yami cries as he stands by Tea's limo.

"Yami, I cant. I must go. You'll survive without me!" Tea says her face straight and emotionless. No tears stung her eyes, as she had rehearsed earlier. "Let's just cut it off!" She slices the air with her hand but she also slashed Yami's heart with her words. She slides into the limo's seat and closes the door as she sets her small backpack in her lap. A small drop of wetness falls on her pleated skirt as the limo begins to drive away. "What have I done?" She asks herself.

The End

PC: Sniff! Sniff. How touching.

Yami: Shut up!

PC: so people if you want a sequel I need some reviews from ya so I can at least have some self esteem to write it. KK! Please review!

Yami: Pharaohs Crystals does NOT own Yu-gi-oh but she does own this very first completed fan fic. But remember if you want a sequel you must review!

PC and Yami and Yugi: Bibi!


End file.
